


Junkyard Romance

by WalkingFan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Auto Junkyard, Blind Date/Set Up, Blow Jobs, Carol is smart, M/M, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/pseuds/WalkingFan
Summary: Rick was only hoping the mechanic Carol recommended could fix his jeep. Who knew he'd turn out to be so damn good looking?





	Junkyard Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all you Rickyl lovers! Here's to another year of wonderful, smut-filled writing! This was just a little prompt fill: plot what plot, blind date/set up, auto junkyard. A short little one-shot I wanted to have some fun with. Hope you like it!

Rick hums to himself as he pulls his jeep into the junkyard. The sun is just starting to fade behind the horizon so his headlights lead the way past a rusted chainlink fence and up to a three door garage, the name “Dixon Repo & Repair” stamped across the front of the building.

He cuts the engine and climbs out of the driver side, walking up to the only open door. Inside, bright halogen lights shine down on an ancient looking Honda, something that Rick thinks should’ve been put out to pasture years ago.

A loud _clink_ echoes around the garage and then a muffled “dammit,” quickly follows. Looking down, Rick realizes that someone is working underneath the Honda and the sound he heard was probably a tool being dropped.

Debating on how to announce his presence, he finally goes with, “Um...hey. Hi, there.”

The half of the body that is isn’t under the car visibly tenses and a second later the man is sliding himself out. When he sits up, Rick notices the man’s dark shaggy hair and dirty beige coveralls. He tosses the socket wrench he’s holding to the side and almost growls as he yanks his body off the cement floor.

“Kinda late for a drop-off,” he mumbles before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a pack of smokes. He lights one up and takes a long drag, tossing his head to the side to brush some hair out of his face. He eyes Rick carefully, looking him up and down more than once.

“You Daryl?” Rick asks. He gets an almost imperceptible nod in return. “Carol Peletier sent me over. She said you work late sometimes and I should give you a shot. My jeep’s been making this weird sound.”

“Ya know Carol?” Daryl heads over to Rick’s jeep while he talks, throwing his cigarette away before tapping on the hood.

Rick takes the hint and goes to pop the latch for the mechanic. As Daryl raises the hood, Rick comes to stand a couple feet away, watching as the mechanic does a quick visual inspection. “Yea. Guess you could say I know her through work at the station.” Rick doesn’t mention that he was the one who always came to her house when she called 911. Thankfully, her husband got locked away, but him and Carol stayed in touch. She became a great friend after Rick’s own marriage ended not too long ago.

Daryl nods in acknowledgement but then he freezes and his brow crinkles. “Wait...are you Rick? That cop?”

“Uh...sheriff’s deputy actually. But yea, that’s me. Hope she ain’t saying anything too bad about me.” Rick chuckles nervously and rubs at the back of his neck.

Leaning both hands against the jeep, Daryl looks him up and down one more time before licking his lips. “Nah. Kinda the opposite…” he mumbles before turning back to the jeep. “That sound, it only come on when the AC is running?”

“Yea, how’d you know?”

“Engine looks alright. Pretty normal for these older jeeps to need more refrigerant. I’ll get it juiced up for ya.”

Within twenty minutes, Daryl had the AC fixed and Rick’s jeep was purring like it was new. “You’re amazing,” Rick says with a smile. “What do I owe ya?”

“Nah, s’fine,” Daryl waves him off. “Wasn’t nothing.”

“Oh, c’mon. If you won’t take my money, at least let me do something. I’ve got some beer in the back that I just bought. It’s probably still cold. You want one?”

Rick raises his eyebrows, body angled towards the jeep. Daryl rolls his eyes, sighing, but eventually he nods his head.

A minute later, they’re sitting in the back of the garage in what Daryl calls “the office.” There’s one filing cabinet, a desk that must be at least ten years old, and two cracked leather chairs. Daryl sips his beer quietly, his thumb peeling back the edge of the label.

“So,” Rick says, breaking through the silence, “what’s Carol say about me? Probably how bad a cook I am.”

Daryl smiles and shakes his head. “Nah, she ain’t mentioned that. Jus’ how much you helped her with all that bullshit with Ed. Hope that fucker rots in jail…”

“I’ll drink to that,” and Rick raises his beer before throwing it back.

“She...uh...she might’ve mentioned trying to set us up...a time or two…”

Rick chokes on the beer that hits the back of his throat and he coughs for a solid ten seconds before righting himself. Daryl leans back in his chair, his casual demeanor unchanging, although Rick thinks he might see a bit of apprehension behind his eyes.

“Set us up?!” Rick is utterly bewildered. “How’d she…? I never said-”

“She’s pretty good at that shit. Pissed me off the first time too. Woman’s got a gaydar with a fucking twenty mile radius on it.” Daryl was smirking and Rick had to smile too.

“So...why didn’t she then? Set us up.”

Daryl strokes his chin for a second before answering. “Mmm...guess I told her not to. Way she described you, thought you were kinda out of my league.”

“You thought I wouldn’t want to go out with you?!” Now Rick is really confused. The man sitting next to him is almost the perfect description of ruggedly handsome. The long hair, the broad shoulders, the rough voice. He wouldn’t even need to shower, Rick could get off on the scent of sweat and engine oil alone.

“What? Ain’t like I’m some kinda catch or something…”

“Pfffttt,” Rick scoffs with an eye roll. He jumps up and takes one quick swig of his beer before smacking it down on the desk. He snatches Daryl’s beer and gives it the same treatment before turning back to the mechanic. Without hesitation, he catches both sides of Daryl’s face with his hands and brings their lips together.

The kiss is a little shaky at best, a brushing of lips at first before Rick decides to be bold and plant his mouth against Daryl’s. Rick can tell that he’s surprised because Daryl’s mouth is slack at first. But then his hands reach up and grip Rick’s wrists before he pushes forward, effectively crushing their mouths together.

Breaking their connection, Rick abruptly pulls away and looks into Daryl’s curious eyes. “Maybe I think you’re a catch. You’re a smart as hell mechanic, you gave Carol a car when she needed it the most.” Daryl rolls his eyes but Rick pulls him back to lock their gazes. “And I think you’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Man, shut up…” Daryl mutters, his face turning red with embarrassment.

“Make me.”

Daryl’s eyes flame with heat and he brings their lips back together while he drops his hands to Rick’s belt loops, dragging him forward. Rick has no choice but to straddle the man in his chair, their torsos pressed together while he plants his ass on Daryl’s lap.

Daryl wraps his arms around to Rick’s back and opens his mouth, using the tip of his tongue to trace a line around the edge of Rick’s soft lips. Rick bites back a moan and pushes his tongue out to meet Daryl’s. They lap at one another while Rick’s hands find their way into Daryl’s mop of hair.

He gives the tresses a light pull and it’s like a jolt is sent through Daryl’s body, his breath hitching and hips pushing upward. Rick smiles into the kiss and Daryl grabs onto his bottom lip, giving it a small nip.

Rick growls and his hips instinctively roll forward. Yanking on Daryl’s hair again, he turns the man’s head to the side and kisses along his jawline before making it to his ear. He blows a hot breath into it before grazing his tongue around the edge and biting the lobe.

“ _Ungh_ -” Daryl huffs. He glides his hands down to Rick’s ass and pulls him forward as he thrusts upward, rutting their bodies together.

“Is that good?” Rick purrs before biting the ear again.

“Fuck yea…” and Daryl ruts again. Rick can feel a distinct hardness pushing against his ass. Kissing his way down Daryl’s neck, Rick finds a nice, sensitive spot and goes to work at licking, sucking and biting at a relentless pace. He takes the choked off sounds that Daryl makes as a good sign.

Pulling back, he finds a dark red mark on the sensitive flesh and Daryl’s lusty eyes are begging with need. Running his hands down the front of Daryl’s coveralls, Rick takes a deep breath and asks, “Can I...can I suck you off?”

Daryl’s breath hitches and he bites his lip. A throaty groan vibrates from him and he rocks up into Rick’s ass again, his hands squeezing Rick’s hips oh-so-tight. “Ya don’t need to ask. But I think I like it when you do.”

Rick almost laughs before planting a kiss on Daryl’s lips while working his hands down the opening of the mechanic’s coveralls. He yanks one snap open at a time and stands up to pull them down. Daryl leans forward to help and the sleeves shimmy off, revealing a white t-shirt and jeans underneath.

Rick pulls the coveralls down just low enough to get to the opening of Daryl’s jeans. Dropping to his knees, he uses shaky hands to undo the button and slide the zipper down. Daryl isn’t wearing any underwear and his hard, reddening cock practically springs out.

“Mmm,” Rick pants and he buries his head to nuzzle against Daryl’s groin, breathing in the musky scent on his skin.

When he looks up, Daryl looks like he’s holding his breath in anticipation and Rick couldn’t bear to disappoint. He wraps his fist around Daryl’s cock and gives it one long stroke before leaning forward and brushing the tip of his tongue against the back of the head.

He hears Daryl’s breath stutter so he keeps going, wrapping his lips around the tip and sliding his mouth down. His tongue glides along the underside of the shaft and when he pulls back up, he hollows his cheeks out, sucking like his life depended on it.

“Goddamn…” Daryl whimpers. Rick is swirling his tongue around the head when he looks up, locking their eyes together. Daryl chokes back a groan and weaves a hand into Rick’s curly locks. “Fuck, don’t look at me like that. With them pretty eyes and lips wrapped ‘round my cock, might jus’ come right now…”

Rick grins as much as he can with a dick in his mouth before looking away and really going to work. He swallows Daryl’s cock and sucks him at a steady pace. He licks at what he can with his tongue and uses his hand to stroke at what his mouth can’t reach, working in tandem to make sure all of Daryl’s cock gets attention.

His neck is starting to ache and his lips are getting tired but it’s all in the best way possible because the sounds that the mechanic is making send sparks flying down to Rick’s own impossibly hard cock. Daryl soon becomes a writhing mess, his hand gripping Rick’s hair tighter and tighter while his breathing gets more ragged. “Shit...think I’m gonna…”

At Daryl’s words, Rick takes as much of the cock into his mouth and rolls his tongue, purposefully making lewd, gurgling sounds. Daryl starts to cry out with little moans and Rick feels him spill onto his tongue. Daryl’s head falls back as his hips instinctively thrust into Rick’s mouth. When Daryl’s cock stops pulsing and starts to soften, Rick slowly pulls his mouth away and swallows.

Daryl looks utterly blissed out and he gives Rick a lopsided grin. Loosening his hand from Rick’s hair, he slides his fingers down Rick’s cheek and then brushes a thumb against the corner of his mouth and wipes away some come that must’ve have spilled. Rick darts his tongue out and licks at the digit, not wanting to waste a drop.

Daryl hums in appreciation before he grabs Rick by the shoulders and pulls him to a standing position. He pushes him back a step where Rick’s ass hits the desk behind him. When he leans back, Daryl scoots forward in his chair and makes quick work of pulling Rick’s belt open.

He yanks Rick’s shirt out of his waistband and pulls his pants open, shoving both pants and underwear down just past his ass. Rucking Rick’s shirt up, Daryl laves open mouthed kisses across Rick’s stomach and works his way down. He nips at both of Rick’s hip bones before grazing his tongue across Rick’s hard length that juts into the air.

“Fuck...you’re so hot,” Rick whispers. He hears Daryl huff in disbelief and he has to lift Daryl’s chin up so their eyes can meet. “Hey, I mean it. Okay?”

“Yea, yea, yea. Can I suck your dick now?”

“By all means,” and Rick gestures for Daryl to continue. He hears the man rumble a gruff _thank you_ before he noses at Rick’s cock, pushing it upwards before lining it up with his mouth and engulfing the entire member. He downs him all the way to the hilt and Rick can feel Daryl gag slightly, his throat muscles quivering on the tip of Rick’s cock.

Rick’s mouth falls open and he keens quietly. Threading his hands into Daryl’s hair, he watches as Daryl bobs up and down, making Rick’s cock glisten with saliva. His lips darken as he uses enough suction to bring Rick to his knees. “Shit, Daryl…”

Daryl pulls back and makes eye contact while he sticks his tongue out and flicks it against the head of Rick’s straining dick. Rick throws his head back and gasps out, “Fuck, you’re gonna kill me...”

Daryl snorts with laughter from below but doesn’t bother to slow down. He takes Rick back in his mouth and steadily works Rick to a peak, swirling his tongue and making sloppy noises that only help push Rick to the edge faster.

“Yes...fuck...yes…” Rick hisses out and his breathing starts to stagger. His hands grip tighter into Daryl’s hair as he feels his whole body to start to contract. “God, Daryl. Just like that...just like-Yes!” and Rick yells as his brain short circuits and he’s shooting into the back of Daryl’s throat.

Daryl hums as he swallows up everything Rick gives him and Rick groans as the vibrations cause extra jolts of pleasure to pulse through him, his body giving an uncontrollable jerk with each one.

Daryl pulls off with a final pop and he leans back in his chair. His hands find their way into Rick’s and both men wear sly smirks as their fingers tangle together. Rick rubs his thumbs into Daryl’s palms and he says, “Guess I should bake Carol a cake or something for sending me over here.”

“Nah, you should probably buy her a muffin basket or something. She said you’re a terrible cook.”

Rick gasps in mock outrage. “Dammit, I knew she’d say that. I made one bad batch of cookies…”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Daryl mumbles as he brings one of Rick’s hands to his mouth. He kisses the back of Rick’s knuckles and smiles. “I can do the cooking…”

“Oh?” Rick asks and his face flushes because Daryl is implying there’s more to come for the two of them. And Rick _really_ likes the sound of that.

Daryl is about to say more but they hear the unmistakable sound of tire crunching on gravel and someone pulling up to the garage. Not wanting to literally get caught with their pants down, both men quickly right their appearances before stepping out of the office.

As they walk towards the open garage door, they both see Carol stepping out of the old station wagon Daryl had given her months ago. She’s holding a plate of brownies wrapped in shiny plastic and she’s sporting one of the most shit-eating grins either man has ever seen her wear.

“Well, hello there,” she says, her tone full of sass. “Rick, I really hope Daryl was able to get all those kinks worked out for you.”

“Yea, I guess you could say that, Carol.” Rick rolls his eyes before looking over at Daryl who is merely shaking his head with a small smirk.

“What brings ya by?” Daryl’s tone is only slightly annoyed. Rick can’t help but wonder what else they might’ve been able to do if they weren’t interrupted.

“I just thought you boys might be snackish. Working up a sweat always makes me hungry!” She gives them a cheery smile before walking between both men and heading into the garage. She turns around quickly though and looks down at the mechanic. “Oh Daryl, you’ve got some buttons mixed up.”

Both men look down at Daryl’s coveralls and notice that in their hurry to dress, Daryl had skipped a couple snaps entirely. Rick glanced down at his own appearance and saw that he’d even forgotten to tuck in the left side of his shirt.

Their cheeks flush bright pink in embarrassment and Carol chuckles as she keeps walking. “Don’t worry, Rick,” she calls out from inside. “Daryl will do the cooking!”


End file.
